Asher Brooks
Asher was born and raised a Fallon however recently he was persuaded to join the Noire by Daniel Cook . Asher's power is invisibility . Background and bio. Asher was born in Eden, in a neutral family. His mother is very loving and sweet woman, who owns a bakery in the city. One day, when he was a baby, an incident happened during a familiar picnic. He was playing hide and seek with his cousins, and he hid behind a tree. He was so excited that he actually hid very well. He saw his cousins passing by and not seeing him, which made him have a terrific sensation. He wanted to talk and tell them he was there, but he was still very little to speak properly. He tried to go back but he got lost in the woods. No one could find Asher that afternoon, not even the rest of the family. They had to call the police and there was a huge drama, even the interviewers were there. Aftter almost 48 hours, they found Asher with the assist of a mutant who could sense warm bodies in the area. He was very traumatized that day, and remembering that day still gives him chills. Growing up, Asher became very michievous, using his invisibility to skip classes, steal things from the groceries stores, and even spying on the girl’s bathroom. He was caught several times, but he didn’t stop. He was a rebel and a trouble maker. Charming but easily seduced, he leans for both sides of the war. Sometimes you can see him having a drink with his friends from the Edria, others, flirting with girls from the Noire. Both sides like him, and his power makes Asher even more attractive. However, the truth about this guy isn’t simple. Asher has two faces, quite different from other. At first, he looks like a typical fratboy, a player and an idiot. He’s fun to be with, appears to be careless and cocky. But the other side, the one that barely no one knows is not happy. Deeply, Asher is not as confident as everyone thinks. He’s afraid of not fitting in, specially that people won’t like him and ignore him, like if he was invisible. That’s it, he’s afraid of being really invisible. He wants to be noticed, no matter if he has to do stupid and reckless things for attention. That’s why Asher has friends and girlfriends everywhere. Maybe it’s because that incident he had as a baby. He stays as a Fallon also because he is still immature and can’t take any serious decision. Relationships Simon - Simon was Asher's first love, they moved in together and ended up dating however when Asher fell into a brief coma, Simon disappeared without a trace and he found himself alone. Before this Simon had cheated once with their neighbour Cynthia. Cynthia - One of Asher's few friends. Slept with his boyfriend. Crowley - Put Asher in a coma. Jo - Jo and Asher have only known eachother for a very brief time however Jo thinks she may be in love with him. Asher is fine with this but doesn't want to be admitting any feelings until he is sure of them after what happened with Simon. Summer - Summer is now probably Asher's best friend. They are close, he has stopped her committing suicide on several occasions and they have got drunk together more than a few times. They once had a get together and ended up breaking into Cynthia's apartment to steal lemons while they were drunk. Regina - Regina is Asher's childhood best friend.